Breathless
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: I know, I know! Someone's used this song before, but I'm using it now because it's practically my fav. song. Well, this couple isn't nearly as strange as my other one, it's an ET. I've been obsessed with that couple lately. Well, anyway, plz R&R and enjo


Go on, go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa stared at the beauty in front of him- mysterious violet eyes with a twinkle of mischief, her dark hair gently flowing over her shoulders, her full pale pink lips tempts every man to have a taste, her cream-colored skin soft as silk, and her graceful moments added to her breathtaking beauty.  
  
"Eriol-kun? Are you all right?" The beauty spoke. Her voice swiftly flowing like a gentle river.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan," he replied as he forced a smile on his face. It was ridiculous how he could fuss over a girl. The girl got up to live and he tried to savor the last moment with her. It seemed so short and sweet. It seemed like she was going to fade away for a second. "I will walk you home, Tomoyo-chan. It's not safe for a girl to walk home alone at this hour," he made up an excuse as he felt his face fluster. He noticed the beautiful sunset and imagined how great she would look in the evening light.  
  
She smiled at him and he felt his knees go week. "Arigato, Eriol-kun. Bye, Sakura-chan, Li-kun. You're right, it is getting dark, Eriol-kun, we better hurry up." She grabbed his hand and walked towards the door. Her touch sent a bolt of electricity through his body. Through all his days, he's never felt this way.  
  
I cannot lie  
From you I can not hide  
I'm losing will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it   
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on   
  
'Of course, I don't feel any affection for that girl. She's merely one of those who passes by in your life. That's all,' he continued telling himself as they walked. Then he shook his head, he knew that he was just denying everything. Every little thing she did moved his heart like no other.  
  
"Is something on your mind, Eriol-kun? Your mind seems very occupied tonight," she asked with concern. Her beautiful eyes sank into his as he tried desperately to pull his gaze away from hers. His gaze shined with adoration. 'You always occupy my mind, Tomoyo-chan.'  
  
He shook his head slightly and smiled as he looked down onto the floor. "No, not at all," he muttered. 'No, not much. Just that I'm madly in love with you but I just can't get the courage to tell you, that's all. It's funny, Clow Reed, the greatest magician that ever lived, is afraid to tell a girl how he feels.'  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
  
They got to her door and he regretted that their journey was so short. She was about to put the key in the hole and close the door and shut him out of her life. The thought alone scared him. Quickly and subconsciously, he put his hand on hers as she placed her hand on the handle. She stopped and turned her head towards him. Her sweet face facing his. "Eriol-kun..." she whispered.  
  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it  
Don't leave it  
  
That moment just froze. He didn't exactly plan what to do after that. "Tomoyo-chan, I... I have something to tell you," he started. She stared at him innocently as he searched for the right words. Not being able to find anything to say, he did the only thing he could think of...  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on  
  
He leaned in slowly and kissed her, something he'd longed to do since the first time he set eyes on her. Her face blushed a deep shade of crimson Without thinking, she ran into the house. She could barely breath as she tried to recall what had happened. It was such a rush!   
  
Her head became dizzy and her whole body was out of control. It was like she was addicted. She never knew how it'd feel. She's thought about her first kiss, but not even her sweetest dreams came close to this. 'What do I do now? Do I walk away?' Her heart sank at the thought and she leaned her back against the wooden door. Does her head have to go against her heart?  
  
And I can't lie  
From you I can not hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it  
  
Finally, she couldn't even fight anymore. Immediately, she swung around and opened the door. She found herself lost in those dark eyes again. His head was half down, almost disappointed by her reaction. Gently, she leaned down towards him and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. Before closing the door again, she flashed him a sweet smile. He's lost.  
  
So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss  
  
He just stood there. 'What just happened?' Whatever it was, it was great, electrifying, amazing, breathtaking, just... incomparable. He smiled to himself as the tingly feeling remained on his lips. He began to walk away and a strange feeling almost swept him off his feet. He's in love.  
  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  



End file.
